


You're such a pretty kitty

by PhanWriter2000



Category: Phan
Genre: Abuse, DanXPhil, M/M, Neko!Dan, Sexual Content, neko smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanWriter2000/pseuds/PhanWriter2000
Summary: Phil finds an adorable homeless neko. Phil gives him a name and a home. Can this simple act of kindness turn into the best thing Phil could ever imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot of phan neko smut. enjoy

Neko’s POV

When nekos reach the age of 12 they get kicked out of the pet stores because no one wants a neko from that age. I have been living in a dark alleyway for almost 6 years. In a few months I turn 18. I am able to get by enough by begging for food and money. There are times where just because I am a homeless neko people are rude to me, sometimes they beat me up, and sometimes they pin me down and do sexual things to me. I am used to it, I don’t expect anything to change anytime soon.

Phil’s POV

“See ya later Philly” Louise says as they pack up to leave. 

“See ya, and stop calling me Philly!” I say as I pack up and leave my last class of the evening. I have always taken the shortcut through the woods to get back home after my classes are over but today I would rather not go home. I decide to take a walk through the town, been a long time since I have walked through it with no real destination in mind. I wandered the streets passing by what looks like a homeless neko sleeping in between some buildings. I know the rule where nekos who don’t get adopted by 12 get kicked onto the street but someone usually feels sorry for them and takes them in, but this one looks to be a lot older than 12. I take out my wallet and lay 10 quid next to the sleeping neko before deciding it is late enough and it is time to head home.

“Where the hell have you been” I walk straight past my angry mom ignoring her and going into my room. My dad recently died and my mom has been constantly worried about everything I do. I understand she is trying to protect her only child but it can get annoying sometimes. I wonder if that neko ever knew what it was like to have someone worrying about them. “The poor thing probably hasn’t” I mumble to myself before turning over in the bed and falling asleep.

Neko’s POV

“Oh my” I whisper as I turn to see 10 pounds next to me, someone must have left this here while I was sleeping. “Thank you.” I whisper thanks even though I know the person who left it won’t hear it. I get my torn bag and head to a small shop and I get myself some water and protein that won’t go bad. I walk to my normal begging spot in front of the mall. It is a good place for business because lots of teens and families feel sorry for me and I usually make just enough to have a bit to eat every day. 

Today is a really slow day. I only have about 3 pounds. Just enough for a candy bar maybe. I decide it is late enough and I put the money into my bag and stand up to go back to my alley. I put my bag down sitting in the alley and taking a drink. I was just reaching in my bad for some nuts that I bought when a group of teen boys came up to me.

“Aww look how cute, an abandoned neko” They all laugh. Before I have a chance to grab my bag and make a run for it they throw me to the ground and pin me down.  
“No stop please that is all I have” I plead as they dump all my bags belongings into the river behind the alley before tossing the bag with it. They all smirk and smile to each other as they start ripping off my already torn clothes. This has happened many times and I know I am defenseless against them so I just lay there and cry softly as they hit me and assault me. 

“Hey get away from him!” Someone yells. The boys get scared and run off leaving me on the ground exposed. I curl into a ball against the wall while I cry. “Are you alright?” He softly speaks to me as he kneels by my side. I look up and take a good look at him. He has pitched black hair and pail skin. With beautiful green, yellow, blue eyes to compliment. I take a few breaths before I respond.

“I am as alright as a homeless neko who just got assaulted can ever be I guess.” 

“I hate seeing someone so defenseless get hurt like you just did.” He pauses looking me up and down with a soft smile on his face. “How about I take care of you yeah?” My eyes widened shocked, almost no one wants a neko after the age of 12, much less take in a homeless neko almost age 18. “Come on, I’ll take you home, I bet my mom would love you” He stands up and holds out his hand until I grab it and he leads me back to his small house on the far side of town.  
Phil’s POV

“Mom, I’m back. I have something to show you!” I call out for my mom who is cooking, she comes around the corner and spots the short neko standing behind me.  
“Phil, a neko? Is he… was he on the street?”

“Yeah, some boys were hurting him and I didn’t want to leave him there. Mom can we please keep him?” She paused before nodding. The biggest smile came across my face and I looked over and the neko had a small smile as well.

“Since he was on the street we will have to take him to a vet to make sure he is healthy and to the pet store to get everything he needs.” My mom walks over to him and holds out her hand. “Welcome to the family, uhh... What is your name?”

“I.. I was never given a name.” I see his face blush in embarrassment. 

“I’ll give you a name once we get you settled into your new home alright?” The neko nods. “Common, I think you need a bath” I smile taking the nekos hands leading him to the bathroom. 

Neko’s POV

Phil gave me some clothes and warmed a shower for me. He kindly left so I can wash my self and he said dinner should be ready when I am done and to come down to the kitchen afterwards. Being on the street you accumulate quite a few smells in certain areas. After I wash my hair 2 times over I scrub my whole body for at least 15 minutes making myself as presentable as I can for Phil and his mom. Once I am finished and I put on the clothes Phil gave me, they are much too big, as to be expected since Phil is almost a foot taller than me. I comb my wavy brown fringe to the side and dry it with the blow dryer then head down into the kitchen.  
Phil’s POV

“Phillip will you please set the table while I finish steaming the veggies.”

“Of course mum” I set out the table and just as I finished he came down the stairs into the kitchen. My clothes are way to big on him but it’s cute. With his dirty hair I couldn’t see the vivid brown color, he is very cute. I can’t help staring at the neko.

“Have a seat sweetheart I have just finished the food” Me and the neko both sit next to each other at the round table as my mom places dinner in the center. Today she made baked chicken, veggies, and mash potatoes with melted cheese. I served both myself and the neko… I don’t like referring to him as just neko; I will have to think of a good name for him soon. My mom talks to him, asking him about his life, how he was able to live so long on the street. We have all learned that he is almost 18 and his birthday is in a few months. Me and my mom always joke around at dinner, we were laughing our asses off, I looked over at the neko and saw him with a shy smile oh his face, you can’t tell until he smiles but now that he has he has a dimple on his left cheek that almost memorized me. I didn’t realize I was staring until my mom got my attention

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” My mom directed her attention now to the neko

“We don’t have any spare rooms so you can sleep in Phil’s room. Why don’t you both head up to the room while I clean up.” She smiles and gets up grabbing our plates. We both stand and I lead the neko to my room. 

“Since we don’t yet have a cat bed or anything I can make you a bed with extra blankets and pillows?”

“I would really appreciate that, anything would be an improvement from where I was sleeping before.” I smile sadly as I get extra pillows and blankets from the closet and situate a bed area for him next to my bed. He kneels in the bed needing it with his hands before circling it a few times laying down wrapping his fluffy tail around his body. “It is nice, thank you Phil.” 

“You are so welcome.” I climb into my own bed after removing my shirt and watch as the neko readjusts getting comfy. “Daniel…” I think out loud  
“What was that you said Phil?”

“Daniel… Dan. I think you suit the name Dan.” I smile down at the tired neko curling into a ball. I see him smile showing that dimple again.  
“I like that name. Goodnight Phil” I can’t help but smile when he smiles

“Goodnight Dan.

 

Dan’s POV

I haven’t slept this good in a long time, for the first time I feel safe here. I just woke up, judging by the small amount of light in the room the sun is barely starting to come up, I shift in my bundle of blankets to see Phil is still asleep. OF all the mornings, this morning I had to wake up with morning wood. I am not the quietest person and I don’t want to wake him up. I decide to take care of my problem while having a shower. Hopefully the sound of the shower can help mask the noises I make. I finish and head back to the room. I sit in my comfy bundle and play with my tail until Phil wakes up.  
“Good morning Philly” I smile at Phil. He looks over and Smiles back.

“Morning Dan, do you want to go down to see if mom has made food, I will get ready and after we eat you can come with me to buy some stuff and we can get you checked at the vet to make sure nothing series is wrong.”

“Okay.” I said with a smile hopping up and going down stairs. His mom isn’t here but she left a note. ‘I am going to go get a collar for him with our number and address so when he is outside no one thinks he is a stray, there are leftovers in the fridge’. I open the fridge and heat up some leftover chicken, I have just put the plates on the table when Phil comes down dressed with hair hair combed similar to mine but in the opposite direction. I don’t say anything I just hand him the note. He reads it, sets it down and makes some coffee as I start eating. I am in a good mood today. We both finish our chicken in silence before we head out.  
Phil’s POV

“So doc, does he have any problems” I ask when he walks in.

“For a stray he is surprisingly healthy, I am going to give him a few mandatory shots and you will be all good to go home.” The doc puts the shots into his arm and we leave to go to the pet store. I let Dan pick out a few toys for himself while I picked a fluffy cat bed for him to sleep in. We have everything sent to be delivered to the house. When we get back my mom is home and she hands me the collar. Dan lets me put it on him. He smiles, I think he likes it but I can’t be sure. We pass the time until the delivery gets here by watching a movie. The movie was about halfway done by the time the delivery came with Dan’s new cat stuff. We take the boxes up to my room and set everything in their place. The bundle of blankets is replaces with a light blue fuzzy cat bed and Dan’s toys he picked are places beside it. 

“You seem to be really happy.” I say putting the boxes out of the way.

“How can you tell?” Dan says looking over at Phil.

“Your Tail and ears.” His tail has been wagging fast and his ears have been straight up, when I first saw them his ears were down and his tail didn’t wag. He smiles and looks down, I can’t help but love how frekkin cute this neko is, I can’t believe no one would want him. I take out my homework and work on it while Dan plays with a rope attached to a pole. He plays with his toys and I watch him quietly while working on my homework until it gets dark.  
“It is late, shall we sleep?” Dan nods putting his toys in one spot and climbing into his new bed curling up.

Dan’s POV

I nearly jump out of my skin at the loud crack of thunder and lightning in the sky. I have always hated storms, the thunder scared me. Another loud crack and I jump again; Phil must have noticed that I was scared.

“Come lay with me Dan.” He said pulling the blanket down. Without hesitation I jump into the bed and Phil places the blanket over me beckoning me into his arms. This time I hesitate a little before I crawl over savoring the scent of Phil as I lay my head on his chest and he puts his arms around me. 

“Thank you.” I whisper. He responds by placing a kiss in between my ears before pulling me closer. I am so comfy right now. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.  
Phil and I both wake up at the same time. His mom went on a work trip and will be back in a few days so we have the whole place to ourselves today before Phil goes back to class tomorrow. He makes us food and we spend the whole day playing video games. He teaches me how to play and in no time I keep beating him after I learn how to play. Dare I say I have become better than him. We spend the evening watching the harry potter movies. We watched the first one waiting for the delivery and I was itching to watch the rest. It is nearly midnight and we still haven’t finished all the movies but Phil suggested we head up to bed. 

Phil’s POV

We have gotten back to our room, I turned on my small dim lamp just enough to see everything in the room, I went to get sleeping clothes but as I stood up Dan tripped on his tale. He grabbed onto me and we both fell to the floor with me landing on top of him.

“Oh fuck, Dan you alright?” Dan responds merely by laughing. I balance with both my hands on earthier side of his head looking down at him. He is so cute, without thinking I leaned down and kissed his dimple. When I leaned back up I stayed an inch away from his face looking at him, he looked surprised and was blushing. A smirk escaped my lips as I leaned down and gently connected them with Dan’s. We stay on the ground exchanging quick kisses. I snake one of my hands down to his hips lifting up the bottom of his shirt and rubbing circles on his ski above his hip. I can’t hold back anymore, I deepen the kiss putting my tongue into Dan’s mouth enlisting in a soft moan from the back of his throat. I break apart our mouths causing Dan to give a small while at the loss of contact.

“You’re such a pretty kitty.”

Dan’s POV

Phil then leans down and starts kissing and suckling purple marks onto my neck. My neck is supper sensitive so I can’t help but making little moans. Phil reaches the bottom of my neck and I feel him lick up my neck and nibble on my ear. 

“Phil… Please!” I beg bucking my hips up into him singling to him. He instantly knows what I want. He lifts up my shirt and kisses my nipple while pinching the other. I moan putting my arms above my head letting him do as he wish. He keeps kissing, working his way down until he reaches my hips. Without hesitating he slides off my shorts and boxers, skipping anymore foreplay he starts bobbing up and down on my dick. 

“Fuck Phil” I moan thrusting my hip upwards. Phil stops to take his own clothes off. 

“Do you want me to stretch you kitty?”

“No please daddy hurry I want you inside me” Phil stops and looks at me. He smirks

“Say that again.”

“Daddy I want you inside me” Phil bites his lip when I said daddy, he positions himself right between my legs before leaning down giving me more open mouthed kisses

Phil’s POV

I move my kisses to his neck as I slide my rock hard cock inside Dan without hesitation. I look up at him as I move inside him. His eyes are shut and he throws his head back as I angle myself to hit that little bundle of nerves. I start moving faster and faster inside Dan hitting that spot every time. His moans are enough to send me over the edge but I hold back. I sit up thrusting hard and fast.

“Stroke yourself for me baby” I watch as Dan reaches and grabs his cock stroking it in time with my thrusts.

“Phil.. Fuck.. I’m.. I’m..” Dan can’t finish before he is releasing himself all over his hand and stomach. I can’t hold back as I unload my semen into Dan’s pretty ass. After I ride out my orgasm I was going to pull out but Dan stopped me.

“No please, I don’t want to lose any of your precious cum.” I stay inside Dan as he cleans the cum off his stomach. After I readjust spooning him with his ass against my hips as I put my dick back inside him just like he wants. I stay inside him and we both fall asleep. Dan is the best thing to ever happen to me, I am so glad he belongs to me.


End file.
